The present invention relates to a garden equipment support rack and particularly to a garden equipment support rack for mounting to a wall and for removably supporting a basket and one or several garden tools.
Garden tool brackets are well-known in the art. Typically they are formed from a pair of horizontally spaced side rails or rods which project forwardly from where they are supported by a wall. The side rails define a forwardly opening slot. The handle of a garden tool will fit in the slot between the side railes, retained by the wider functioning end, such as of a rake or hoe or other tool.
This garden equipment support rack is an improvement over the garden tool brackets of the prior art. Advantages of the present invention include a removable basket in combination with a fixed frame, both of which are made of metal wire elements welded together. The fixed frame has a basket support rack for removably supporting a basket and has two garden tool support assemblies for removably supporting one or more garden tools. In addition, this fixed frame has an overall configuration which permits it to generally nest with other like fixed frames. This nestability permits compact packaging for reduced shipping costs and permits a greater number of the fixed frames to be stocked on store display shelves and in inventory storage locations.
Therefore, this garden equipment support rack is an improvement on the garden tool brackets of the prior art since it is provided with a convenient to use removable basket, is made of rather inexpensive metal wire elements and is easily fabricated. Furthermore, this garden equipment support rack has a fixed frame which is generally nestable thereby costing little to ship as well as permitting greater numbers to be stocked in inventory and displayed at retail. These and more advantages are provided by the present invention without sacrificing appearance, strength or durability.
In accordance with the present invention, a garden equipment support rack has a fixed frame in combination with a removable basket. The fixed frame has a single wire that is bent to form a basket support rack. The basket has a front, a back, and two opposite side walls. At the upper edges of the side walls there is a continuous peripheral wire that functions as a flange portion by which the basket is removably supported on the basket support rack. The basket is for containing an assortment of things like trowels, gardening gloves, small pots, packets of seed and fertilizer, and so on, and is easily freed from the basket support rack for transport. The fixed frame also has several more wire elements that are bent and arranged to form a pair of garden tool support assemblies, each of which can removably support one or more garden tools. The form of the fixed frame generally allows it to be nested with additional fixed frames. This nestability permits compact packaging for reduced shipping costs and permits a greater number of fixed frames to be stocked on store display shelves and in inventory storage locations.